


Yondu Week Day 3: Bonds- I Kinda Like to Think We Are All a Weird Family of Sorts

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Day 3-Bonds, I Really Liked Writing This One, Other, Papa Yondu Status, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, all of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: This one is one time and looking fine! I had such a good time writing this prompt.  Yondu is probably my favorite GOTG character and he is certainly in the top ten best MCU characters for me. Enjoy, my Nerdites!





	Yondu Week Day 3: Bonds- I Kinda Like to Think We Are All a Weird Family of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one time and looking fine! I had such a good time writing this prompt. Yondu is probably my favorite GOTG character and he is certainly in the top ten best MCU characters for me. Enjoy, my Nerdites!

“Hey, uh, Cap’n?” Kraglin scratched his head, hoping Yondu was in a good mood.  
“What do you want, Krag? I’m busy.” The Captain was turned away from him and was speaking unusually quietly.  
“I uh…was just wonderin’ if you seen Quill. He’s been missing for a while now.”  
“You goin’ soft for the boy?”  
“No! No, never! It’s just…well, he’s still crew, and there’s plenty he could be doing…” Yondu sighed.  
“C’mere, and be quiet.” Kraglin came over as quietly as he could manage, finding a sleeping Peter Quill curled up next to the Captain. Yondu had a hand on the boy’s arm, but was otherwise paying him little mind. “He finally fell asleep a bit ago. Not sure why he bothers me of all people though. I guess he figures I’m all he’s got now or somethin’…”  
“He’s…kinda cute…when he’s asleep anyway. He’s a damn menace awake.” Yondu chuckled.  
“Yeah, guess he is kinda cute, ain’t he? Terrans do that. They make you think they’re all cute and sweet then turn into monsters when ya start workin’ with ‘em. Ah well, I figure he’ll grow out of it. We’ll toughen him up eventually.”  
“Yeah. Careful though, Cap’n. The rest of the crew might think you’re the one going soft if they find out.”  
“I know that. But how many times have you come to me just to talk? You always say it’s nothin’ but I know you better than that, boy. You were tryin’ to ignor somethin’ and I let ye. We’re a tough bunch, no doubt, but I kinda like to think we are all a weird family of sorts.”  
“I’ve actually thought that too, on occasion.” Krag smirked.  
“The boy reminds me a bit of how you used to be. You weren’t so tough once either, you know.”  
“Aw, Cap’n…you gotta remind me?” They both chuckled, smirking over the oblivious sleeping boy between them.


End file.
